<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На стиле by Gierre, HPxTR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395472">На стиле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre'>Gierre</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR'>HPxTR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В известное эпатажным отсутствием вкуса ателье приходит стильно одетый клиент. Вряд ли его интересуют кислотно-розовые пиджаки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На стиле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В старинном ателье «Розмерта и Ко» мадам, устроившись на диванчике, потягивала через мундштук тонкую сигарету. Новый помощник прекрасно справлялся с обязанностями, хоть она и собиралась отчитать его за растрепанную прическу и страх перед чуланами. В сущности, эти милые особенности были даже забавны.</p><p>Дверь открылась, пропустив раннего клиента. Мадам Розмерта по деликатному покашливанию поняла, что молодому человеку неловко. Ее заинтриговало, что будет дальше, и она крикнула на весь зал:</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри, милый, иди сюда!</p><p>Клиенту вряд ли перевалило за второй десяток, он напоминал студента и неуклюже пытался выглядеть уверенным.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в наше ателье! — воскликнула мадам Розмерта, подскочив к нему.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мадам, — вежливо ответил клиент.</p><p>— Какая прелесть! — обрадовалась мадам Розмерта, предвкушая интересное утро.</p><p>***</p><p>Прелестью Тома называли часто, и он мирился с этим, извлекая выгоду. Мадам порхнула к нему, схватила за руки, начала вертеть и вертеться. Во всем этом явно была замешана самая черная магия, потому что Том всерьез подумал об импульсивном убийстве. Просто так, для души. Начать можно будет с Круцио, а дальше добавить по вкусу крови и огня.</p><p>— Ох, просто прелесть. Гарри, милый, посмотри сюда. Правда прелесть?! — заорала мадам, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к своему помощнику, и ее крики оглушали Тома.</p><p>На время мадам отступила, передавая эстафету, и Том вздохнул с облегчением. Убийство посреди бела дня при свидетелях не входило в его планы. Из тени вышел молодой человек в очках, с чудовищной прической и в старой одежде, которая не имела ничего общего с шедеврами Розмерты, и этим выгодно отличалась от них.</p><p>Живые глаза нерешительно разглядывали Тома, останавливаясь на плечах, на ногах, на груди — в местах, которые стал бы оценивать портной.</p><p>— Не обращайте на него внимания, он недавно работает у меня. Еще учится. Чего желаете? Костюм? Мантию? Что-то экзотическое? — спросила мадам Розмерта.</p><p>У Тома было желание заказать костюм, но после увиденного понял, что в жизни не наденет вещей, сшитых Розмертой.</p><p>Стройные ряды аляповатых мантий с претензией на прошлый век соседствовали с откровенными шелковыми сорочками цвета новорожденных цыплят. Несколько шляпок, явно взятых у другого мастера, нависали над искаженными ассиметрией строгими костюмами. На каждом шедевре в полном соответствии с ожиданиями Тома были приколоты бирки с ценой. Казалось, ателье открыли не для того, чтобы продавать изделия или показывать примеры удачных работ, а ради защиты уродливых экземпляров в стенах святилища эпатажа. Нежно-розовые мужские рубашки и подчеркнуто строгие платья для женщин, отдающие нафталином викторианства, в противоестественном сочетании белого с алым.</p><p>Слухи, которые доходили до Тома, говорили о склонности мадам провоцировать людей, и он подумал, что будет неплохо на прощание поиграть на ее поле, поэтому указал взглядом на манекены с корсетами. Некоторые из его уважаемых знакомых за чашкой напитка, развязывающего язык, утверждали, что корсеты имеют успех в особых кругах. Он не собирался отправляться в удивительное путешествие по этим кругам, но посмеяться над Розмертой — почему бы и нет. Развлечение перед обедом.</p><p>***</p><p>Крики мадам ставили Гарри в неудобное положение. Он снова чувствовал себя лишним в ситуации, где не имел права голоса. Как на экзаменах в Хогвартсе, где его оценивали, как пушечное мясо, и признали годным для чистки котлов в Министерстве. От скуки он стал разглядывать клиента: мягкая улыбка, пристальный, но не вызывающий взгляд и прекрасно отглаженная чистая одежда. Гарри подумал, что любая одежда, даже та, что выходила из-под рук мадам, подойдет обладателю прямой осанки. Ему стало интересно, какой заказ будет сделан сегодня? Парадная мантия? Пальто для прогулок по маггловской части Лондона? Набор рубашек на каждый день?</p><p>Клиент бросил взгляд в сторону, о которой Гарри даже не думал, — на ряд мужских корсетов. Нашумевшую новинку мадам. Туда поглядывали престарелые волшебники, и, утверждая, что покупают «племяннице», заставляли Гарри примерять десятки нарядов. После каждого он получал сикли от мадам и тратил их в пабе в тот же вечер.</p><p>— Ого! Какой замечательный выбор. Гарри, милый, помоги клиенту подобрать размер! — воскликнула тем временем мадам.</p><p>Гарри обдало сначала потоком воображаемого ветра, а уже через пару секунд он понял, что взмок. Клиент застыл, глядя на Гарри. Они могли бы стоять так еще долго, вот только у мадам были свои планы — она подтолкнула их в сторону примерочной и даже дала напутствия, но какие — Гарри не слышал: у него звенело в ушах и дрожали руки.</p><p>***</p><p>По дороге к примерочной Том посмотрел на помощника Розмерты, Гарри, чтобы решить раз и навсегда, стоит ли тратить силы на то, чтобы разнести этот разноцветный ад по кирпичику. На свете и без розовых пиджаков найдется достаточно достойных врагов — зачем размениваться?</p><p>Слегка рассеянный Гарри теперь постоянно поправлял очки и выглядел как человек, больной лихорадкой, но Том сразу понял, что дело не в болезни. У него было уже много знакомых, глаза которых выдавали откровенные фантазии. Важно было удерживать баланс между желанием и страхом разоблачения, но до сих пор для Тома это не становилось проблемой. Старики и семейные люди становились шелковыми, стоило заикнуться о возможной гласности. Не прямо, конечно.</p><p>— Вы давно работаете здесь? — завел разговор Том.</p><p>— Недавно. Вам лучше снять пиджак.</p><p>Помощник Розмерты был немного неуклюжим из-за волнения, но искренность и интерес искупали этот недостаток. Том прикинул, кого можно будет вылепить из мальчишки через два-три года, и начал снимать пиджак.</p><p>— Нравится? — спросил он, подкидывая первый вопрос, на который можно было ответить, не беспокоясь о репутации.</p><p>— Что? — спросил молодой человек, смешно заикнувшись в начале фразы. Розмерта наверняка взяла его из-за милой привычки поправлять очки, мордашки, не скрывающей смущения, и непритворной скромности.</p><p>— Костюм, — сказал Том, сбавляя градус напряжения. Мальчишка схватился за спасительный круг и вцепился двумя руками:</p><p>— Угу, — сказал он, так и не разжав зубы.</p><p>— Мерки снимать будете? — напомнил Том. Действовать придется аккуратнее. Похоже, он недооценил интерес в свой адрес и переоценил опыт. Ему стало любопытно, был ли у смутившегося от недомолвок Гарри секс?</p><p>— Мерки? — мальчик окончательно растерялся. Тома посетило почти непреодолимое желание схватить его за воротник и поцеловать, чтобы растерянность превратилась в шок. Посмотреть, как он попытается придумать себе тысячу отговорок и будет хлопать глазами, не решаясь издать ни звука. Можно даже примерить корсет.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — помощник, наконец, пришел в себя и приступил к делу. Вопреки ожиданиям Тома, у него не дрожали руки. Он действовал уверенно, хотя оставался растерянным из-за полученных намеков. В его прикосновениях не было трепета — только будничная сосредоточенность. Он мог бы неплохо справляться в экстремальных условиях. Посоветовать ему пойти в Аврорат? Там его могут сломать глупыми правилами. Можно обойтись без формальных должностей.</p><p>Чтобы вернуть мальчишку в реальность, Том спросил:</p><p>— Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Конечно, он помнил имя, но представление было важно из-за возможной интимности момента. Без официального знакомства, которым так часто пренебрегают якобы современные люди, невозможно установить настоящий контакт. Должна быть встреча.</p><p>— Гарри, — тихо сказал помощник. В его голосе мелькали плохо сдерживаемое напряжение и злость. Том еще не успел понять, на кого именно злится помощник Розмерты, но у него уже было несколько уверенных догадок.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, я — Том, — он протянул руку.</p><p>Рукопожатия давали ему возможность без слов сказать вещи, о которых люди не решались говорить вслух. Например, можно было сказать: «Не волнуйтесь, я сохраню все ваши тайны, со мной вы в полной безопасности. Чувствуете, насколько я слаб и уязвим?». Но в этот раз Тому нужно было сказать другое: «Можешь не сомневаться, я умею брать». Гарри судорожно вздохнул, но даже не заметил этого, увлеченный собственными мыслями.</p><p>Они перешли к увлекательной части, которая убедила Тома дать парню шанс. Пусть сейчас у бедного Гарри непростая жизнь под пятой Розмерты — тем лучше. Он запомнит, из какого болота вытянул его Том, и это укрепит преданность.</p><p>Особенно сильно зацепил Тома необычный жест — чтобы узнать длину возможных брюк, которые впрочем никто не собирался заказывать, Гарри встал на колени, и была секунда или две, когда в этом положении он смотрел снизу вверх. Поза завела сама по себе, но искренность добавила огня. Никто ведь его не просил. Никто ему не приказывал. Сам?</p><p>— Свободен после работы? — спросил Том, когда смог справиться с наваждением.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри. Не задумывался ни секунды.</p><p>— Выпьем по пиву?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Тому понравилась эта легкость и то, с какой интонацией были сказаны простые слова. Как будто ничего особенного не происходило. Выпить пива? Да, конечно, это ведь совершенно нормально. О чем волноваться? Гарри тяжело дышал, а его взгляд то и дело останавливался на местах, которые не будет разглядывать незнакомец, но в интонациях не было даже тени смущения. Всего за несколько минут он взял себя в руки, нашелся и теперь не сходил с ровной дороги предельно вежливого разговора.</p><p>Захотелось посмотреть, что будет, если они вскроют карты. Том решил, что это будет последней провокацией на сегодня. Иначе его собеседнику грозит сердечный приступ — не меньше.</p><p>Чтобы усилить эффект, Том схватил Гарри за руку, притянул ближе и сказал, глядя в глаза:</p><p>— Столько неправильных испорченных мыслей в такой симпатичной голове.</p><p>Гарри выронил ленту. Том поймал ее и продолжил атаку:</p><p>— Тебе не нужна другая работа, Гарри?</p><p>— Какая? — парень до сих пор держался, не попытался поцеловать, ударить, сбежать.</p><p>— Интересная. Опасная. Ты хорошо обращаешься с волшебной палочкой? — еще один вопрос с двойным дном. Немного глупо и по-детски — то, что нужно напуганному мальчику.</p><p>— Неплохо, — серьезный внимательный взгляд, поджатые губы.</p><p>— В таком случае тебя заинтересуют наши собрания поклонников эффективного волшебства, — Том не смог удержаться от усмешки. Более нелепого места для вербовки он не помнил. Один раз пришлось залезть в озеро, чтобы намочить тело перед разговором с престарелой аристократкой, но даже тогда он не чувствовал себя героем бульварной книжонки.</p><p>— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил прямой, честный, милый мальчик Гарри. Частое дыхание и поджатые губы выдавали интерес, который он неумело пытался спрятать за сведенными к переносице бровями.</p><p>— Разным, — отрезал Том. — Скажем так, у тебя будет шанс проявить себя, — шепнул он, вкладывая в интонацию еще больше двусмысленности.</p><p>— Мне надо подумать, — Гарри перешел в оборону: сжал кулаки, отступил, уставился в пол.</p><p>— У тебя будет масса времени на размышления, — пообещал Том, и решил, что напоследок может позволить себе импровизацию. Кое-что от чистого сердца с лучшими побуждениями. Он шагнул вперед, подцепил подбородок Гарри указательным пальцем, долго разглядывал побелевшие губы, наклонился и лизнул их. Жертва окаменела, уставилась на Тома с беспомощной надеждой.</p><p>— Поговорим в обед в Дырявом котле, — сказал тот.</p><p>Зеленые глаза заблестели от радости.</p><p>«Надеюсь, не переборщил», — подумал Том, стремительно покидая обитель дурного вкуса.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло не больше пяти минут, прежде чем клиент вышел из примерочной, застегиваясь на ходу, и хлопнул дверью. Мадам не сомневалась, что он вернется в самое ближайшее время.</p><p>Нерадивый помощник не выходил подозрительно долго. Она подошла к занавеске, наклонилась и доверительно спросила:</p><p>— Дать салфетки?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>